Apology Accepted
by xweirdos onlyx
Summary: Ziall smut and a little fluff. A bad day at the park leads to a good night at home. Zayn can be a handful but Niall knows he's worth it. Story is better than the summary.
1. Part 1

"Niall! I'm sorry!... Niall?" Zayn called from downstairs. As he trudged his way upstairs and settled his hand on the handle. "Niall… can we just talk about it? You know I didn't mean to do that." When he pushed down on the handle only to find that it was locked, he began knocking.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

Repeatedly.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Kno-_

Niall swung the door open in irritation and rushed to the bathroom avoiding his boyfriends beautiful gaze. He knew as soon as he looked into his deep, dark chocolaty eyes, he'd immediately forgive him. Niall knew he may have been overreacting, but in the long time that the two have known each other, Zayn should have known where the line was drawn.

Niall shed his soaked clothes and took a nice, long, warm bath. It wasn't long, as expected, until Zayn poked his head through the door reluctantly. He grew disappointed with himself when Niall forced the shower curtains closed.

He had really pushed it.


	2. Part 2

_"please Zayn? I really, really, really, really, really need to give this to her. It is all I'm asking." _

_Niall and Zayn were on their way to meet up with the other boys at the park. They were already an hour later than they told the boys they'd be there and didn't want to show up after they'd left._

_Well aware of the situation, Niall really needed to go to Nando's. his best friend, Rebecca, worked there. She was suppose to be out of town for the rest of the week for her birthday, and the week after that for Christmas. But due to both of their busy schedules, Niall needed to get to her that moment._

_"I told you Niall, if we turn around just to get to Nando's and then turn back around to get to the park, we'll be later than we already are." Zayn's knuckles began to whiten and his jaw clenched a bit. He knew Niall and Rebecca were only friends but he hated the way that she looked at him. He knew that she knew that they were together but he couldn't get over that fence of jealousy. Even though he'd never admit that to himself._

_Niall began to notice this when their kisses lingered a little when she was around; and that he would answer her questions with less than a sentence._

_"Liam said he wanted for us to meet at the park and you know he doesn't like it when we're late."_

_"Ya but-" "But nothing! you can see Rebecca when she gets back. In two weeks." He added the last part under his breath so Niall wouldn't hear. He did though. He hates it when he gets so defensive about their relationship. he should know that Niall was the one and only for his lover._

_Once they got to the park the boys were all huddled up at one of the picnic tables set up near that dock by the pond. It was almost ten in the morning, making the winter chills more vulnerable._

_"it's about time! What took you guys so long?" Liam huffed. None the less still happy for their arrival. He felt they began drifting apart a little after heading their separate ways (UNI wise) and thought that they could use a little time to catch up._

_Louis and Harry sat in the snow failing at their attempts to build a snowman. Niall noticed and skipped ahead from Zayn to get a better look._

_"That by far is the most adorable looking snowman I've ever seen" sarcasm floated through every syllable. _

_"oh, haha. Very funny. Ya know, not everyone can be an artist like your boyfriend over there," Harry nodded towards Zayn making his way over with Liam by his side._

_Niall scoffed and held out his arms. "you know what?"_

_"What?" Louis budded in. _

_"I think this snowman needs a good Horan Hug!" despite all futile attempts to save the snowman Louis, Harry, and Niall all fell over into the snow. "Niall you ass!" Louis lunged a snowball at Niall, missed, and flung it at Liam. And thus, a snowball fight ensued._


	3. Part 3

_ "No! You can't do that Louis I'm on timeout!" Louis took Niall's word and moved on to pummel Harry with the snowballs huddled in his arms._

_Zayn directed his attention from Liam's rubbish hiding spot behind a bush half his size, and called Niall over to join him by the picnic table closest to the pond. The other three seemed to be in survival mode while these two just wanted a quick break. _

_Niall plopped himself next to Zayn with his feet hanging just over the edge above the pond. But something about the way Niall sighing heavily told him that something was off._

_"Do you wanna talk about it?" Zayn's question was shot out of the blue. It took Niall a while to realize that he actually did want to talk about something. He just didn't want to give in yet. "Um, what?"_

_"C'mon Niall. I know something's bothering you."_

_"I just… are you jealous of Rebecca?" Jealous? Zayn hated the word, mainly when it was being compared to him. He was jealous, yes, but he couldn't help himself. He hates when Niall and her are able to do stuff that Niall and him wouldn't be able to do. _

_"what makes you think that I'm jealous?" he looked down at the rocks that were falling over into the suddenly colder waters._

_Niall laughed, "c'mon Zayn! You act… different in front of her. In font of anyone I have close contact with. You avoid eye contact, keep your arms around me, you even-" _

_"You know what Niall? I think you should stop assuming that I get pissed over every single person you come in contact with. It's not lik-"_

_"Hey, I didn't say that though. You're just assuming that. I even talked to Louis and he said Harry does the same thing when he's around Amber. The only difference is that Harry is a little more obvious about it." _

_ Zayn rolled his eyes and tossed another stone into the pond. "could we just not talk about this? At least for right now?" " Niall laughed at his attempt to avoid the situation, leant over and gave him a sensible kiss promising that they would 'not talk about it'. But before pulling away he mumbled something that continuously picked away at Zayn's nerves._

_"It's not my fault that my boyfriend is jealous of my best friend."_

_As soon as the word 'jealous' spilled from his mouth Zayn, almost instantaneously, pushed Niall away from his lips and into the freezing cold pond. Luckily it was barely even ten feet deep and one of the cleaner ponds in the city. But as warm hearted as Niall was, this pond was frigid._


	4. Part 4

Zayn walked further in and sat on the edge of the tub. "Niall, I- I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me I just… you pushed a button." All he heard was the sound of the water moving back and forth. "Niall, are you even listening to me?" he pulled back the curtains all the way and saw his little leprechaun chin high in steaming water covered in bubbles.

The Niall looked him in the eye and looked back at his hands.

"I said I'm sorry."

"And?"

"And? And I was expecting you to say something!"

"you pushed me into the ice cold pond Zayn! What do you expect me to say?" Niall snapped. Seeing his fault, Zayn took off his coat and dropped it onto the floor. Following was his shirt, undershirt, shoes, until he was in his boxers.

Niall averted his gaze, which was pretty hard when his stunning boyfriend slipped his way into the tub. He pulled Niall over onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist, ensuring that he wouldn't be able to get out.

"I really am sorry, Nialler. But you know I hate it when you say that I'm… that."

"This really isn't my fault Zayn. You treat me like someone's just gonna come over and take me away from you. The fact that you pushed me into the pond, just because you don't like seeing me with someone other than you or the boys, just made it worse."

"Could you stop that?"

"Stop what?" Niall turned his head so he could see Zayn's face twisted into a grimace.

"Making me sound like I'm- like I'm some obsessive person!"

"I'm not! That's just what you do!"

"No its not!"

"Yes. It is."

"No. Its. Not. Niall." Niall turned his head back at the water faucet. They sat like this for a few minutes, left with their own thoughts. It wasn't until Niall deemed he was warm enough to squeeze out of Zayn's grasp and the tub. He wrapped himself in one of the nearest towels and laid back on their messily made bed.

They had been at each other's throats for weeks. Cautiously walking on eggshells, one trying not to disturb the other. They don't know what started it. Maybe it was when Niall saw Zayn knowingly flirting with some brunette at Starbucks. It could've been when Zayn saw Niall cuddling during a movie, leaving him excluded. All they knew was that this was a weekly thing for them. And they both loathed the feelings that burned inside. Jealousy.


End file.
